


That “Smart” Student Asking you what 2x2 Equals to

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	That “Smart” Student Asking you what 2x2 Equals to

In Naegi’s many years at Hope’s Peak, one base fact has thoroughly been pounded into his brain until it became an undeniable axiom. It was a universal fact that “smart”, “talented” students would always, inevitably ask someone a question that was always, inevitably dumb.

“Hey…” someone would begin, and, it, would, always, end, in,

“what’s the difference between ‘your’ and ‘you’re’ again?”

“Ah man— this calculation’s stumping me. What’s 3+5 equal to?”

“Birds can fly, right?”

“Is the sky always blue?”

“Is downhill any different from uphill really?”

And so on and so on. Maybe one would expect Kuwata or Hagakure to ask these questions, but Naegi has heard them from people like Kirigiri, Fujisaki, Ishimaru, and even Togami. So. So Naegi isn’t really sure what to expect anymore because he knows for a fact that the SHSL Mathematician will ask what “2x2 is equal to”. But because he knows this, he knows that perfection does not mean talent.

Togami never did it more than one time however. Kamukura had never done so.


End file.
